A building automation system, sometimes referred to as a building control system, is a computerized network of electronic devices that can be configured to control one or more systems such as, but not limited to, mechanical, electrical, lighting, and security systems of a building. For example, a building automation system can be configured to control a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system and its components for a building. A building automation system may be used to further control various components of the previously noted systems, including, but not limited to, chillers, boilers, Air Handling Units (AHUs), Roof-top Units (RTUs), Fan Coil Units (FCUs), Heat Pump Units (HPUs), Variable Air Volume boxes (VAVs).
Although current building automation systems allow for some degree of control and management over a variety of different systems within a building, such systems suffer drawbacks. For example, while known building automation systems are configured for scalability and a certain amount of flexibility, there is a continuing need to optimally and efficiently manage, organize, and provide the large amounts and types of data available within a building, particularly to those users who rely on such data and need to take action, such as a facility manager, a building maintenance engineer, or the like.